


People Can't Change or...

by Olifey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Promises, F/M, Is love enough?, Starting Over, supporting each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olifey/pseuds/Olifey
Summary: Felicity thought that she was in a great, amazing even, spot with Oliver. He wasn't going to leave her - she made sure that he promised he wouldn't leave her for another woman. Oliver would never lie to her - would he? One-shot for now.





	1. Chapter 1

I lost her; I was so blind that I didn’t see what was right in front of my eyes

 _“Felicity, please wait!”_  
_“What do you want? You already said what you’re thinking. I’m done with the excuses.”_  
_“I can’t lose you.”_  
_*The door closes and Oliver slides down_

A week ago

“I don’t think I can go another round honey!” Oliver whispered.  
“J-ju-just one more!” Felicity demanded.  
They had been going like bunnies ever since they left Star City for their engagement celebration. Getting to this stage was unthinkable due to his Arrow business and his fears of losing her. It all started after Slade’s attack on Star City.

 _Giving Felicity up as bait for defeating Slade was gut-wrenching for him. When he got the phone call from Slade, he wanted to murder him for touching her. Thankfully, he got to her on time and had seen how badass Felicity is in the field.When they were on the beach, Felicity was giving him an out but he couldn’t deal with the push and pull that is their relationship. He needed her to know that he truly loves her and that his confession in the mansion was not a ploy to fool Slade but that he really meant it._  
_“Felicity stop.” He hopes that his eyes portray all the love that he felt for her._  
_“Oliver, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” She reached out and grabbed his arm._  
_“I-I love you. I really love you. I can not stand by and watch you think that this was all a ploy. Well, it was but the I love you part wasn’t. I just need to you know that I cannot go another day or second with you doubting that I don’t have feelings for you because that’s just crazy. You bring out the best in me and the different facets of me that I thought was lost forever after the Gambit sank. Please, Felicity please believe that I mean it.”_  
_“I-I don’t know.”_  
_He can’t believe what he’s hearing right now. He had told her that she meant everything to him and she doesn’t know what to say. He feels like an idiot right now._  
_“I don’t know if I can or should trust you. After what you did at the mansion I don’t know if you’re still lying to me or just saying things. I don’t know if this is your way of getting over all that’s happened, with your mom, Thea, and even Laurel.”_  
_“Felicity I can’t believe you would even say things like that. I will not let you think that this is a ruse. It's not. I will make you see that I truly care and love you.” He smiles at her, his Felicity smile, the one that only comes out whenever he talks to her._  
_“I need action, Oliver. Words tend to mean little with the life that we lead. I need to see that for once in your life you won't run straight to Laurel whenever she needs something. I was abandoned by my father when I was little and that left a scar. I can’t see the person that claims to love me one minute and then leave for another woman the next. I just can’t deal with that.” Her eyes are pleading with him to make that promise but Oliver knows that he wouldn’t be able to keep it. Laurel will always be a major part of his life and if she needs help he knows that he will go to her despite the consequences. He’s in a debate with two sides of himself; on one side, he knows that losing Felicity will leave him broken and he simply cannot let her slip from his hands but another side knows that if he lies to her she would never forgive him. He needs to choose the less of two evils._  
_“I promise.” He will try his hardest to keep that promise however he did not picture that this promise would break what he cherished the most in this world._  
_After the events of that day, they’ve been together, inseparable ever since. They’ve been building trust together and a real life outside of the Arrow life. Crimes have been low ever since the attack from Slade’s mirakuru soldiers that Oliver and Felicity decided to get engaged. The ceremony was small to Thea’s dismay but it was everything that Felicity had envisioned. Their closest friends and family were present and Diggle was the first to shed tears as to seeing his two friends finally getting their heads out of their asses._

  
“Felicity, honey. I don’t think I can get it up anymore – but I have another idea. Lie down.”  
Oliver encased Felicity with his arms and slowly moved down her body and getting closer to her sweet spot. When all of a sudden Oliver's phone rang.  
"Oliver please don't stop. Just ignore the phone and do that thing with your tongue." Felicity desperately pleaded.  
"I'll be right back darling. It could be Thea." Oliver quickly hopped off of the bed and when he saw who was calling he froze.  
"Oliver, what is it?"  
"It's Laurel."  
"Hey, Laurel if it is not important can we talk about it later. I'm in a midst of something important." Oliver sent a wink to Felicity in hopes of making her smile but all Oliver saw was her grimace and tugged on her robe and went out of the room. He could not shake the empty feeling in his guts when Felicity had turned her back on him. He could not concentrate on what Laurel was saying since the sole individual that is occupying his mind right now is one Felicity Smoak until he heard a loud explosion on the other side.


	2. Knowledge

 

“Laurel, what was that sound? Was it an explosion? Are you okay?” Oliver waited impatiently for Laurel’s explanation while pacing around.

“Oliver…someone just broke into my home. I need you!”

“I’m on my way.”

With that, he hung up his phone and grabbed his clothes from the floor. As he was about to open the door, it suddenly opened and Felicity appeared on the other side. _She is so beautiful I hope she understands that I need to go._

“Hey.”

“Hey. I heard everything and I understand Oliver – it wouldn’t be you to just sit here while one of our friends are in trouble. So, hurry up and fix the situation and come back to me.”

“Felicity. Thank you. I promise you that I will be back and we can continue what we were doing before we were interrupted” Oliver leaned in and kissed Felicity on her forehead.

“If you need anything call me and I’ll see what I can do on my iPad” Worried filled her voice however she winked and gently patted his ass as she walked towards their bed.

He smiled at her antics and left. _I don’t know how I am so lucky to have her in my life. I will try my hardest not to screw this up._

 

At Laurel’s place

 

When Oliver got to her apartment the door appeared to be in good condition. _Didn’t Laurel say that someone broke in?_ He slowly walked towards the doors and rung the doorbell Sara appeared.

“Oliver? What are you doing here?”

“Well, Laurel called and she said that someone had broken in and…” Oliver is officially confused now. He did not leave Felicity for no reason. He’s borderline angry now. _Why did Laurel lied?_

“Oliver, there is something that you need to know. Come on inside.”

Quickly Oliver went into the apartment and froze, in the apartment were pictures of them from the past with hearts decorating the picture frames. _What in the world is happening?_

“Laurel’s in her room right now fast asleep. She’s been drinking again and slowly its been altering her psyche. I don't really understand her situation but we had gone to the doctors. They said that she is in a very sensitive spot right now and that she's stuck in the past. Basically, she thinks that you guys are on the breaks again but that you are going to come back to her. Her physicians said that the only way to help her is if we roleplay and go along with what she conjures up. I know it is a lot for you to handle but please Oliver, help Laurel through this time.” Sara begged. She can’t see her sister this messed up without trying to help her out. They owe it to Laurel to help her since it was all their fault that she was taken by Slade.

“I don’t understand Sara. Why did she start drinking again? I thought that after the Slade situation she was alright and had gone back to her DA job.”

“OLIVER. She isn’t like us, she was violently taken as a hostage from her home by a madman hell-bent on killing her. What do you expect?”

“Well, Felicity was taken away from the mansion by Slade as well. She was held against her will.”

“But Felicity knew that she was going to be taken, Oliver. You had used her to get to Slade.”

_And I will forever despise myself for using Felicity like that._  Oliver cannot fathom how this roleplaying will serve in curing Laurel of her delusions. _Wouldn't it just make her misconceptions seem more real? Isn't the goal to simply get her to stop drinking? Why can't he support her as a friend?_

“I don’t think that this is a good idea, Sara. I’m with Felicity now and we’re in a good place – for goodness sake we’re even engaged. I can’t simply go back on my words with Felicity.” _I will not abandon her like her father._

“I’m not saying to hide this from her instead I want you to discuss this with her and see what she thinks of this situation. If I know Felicity she wouldn’t want you to do nothing for Laurel.”

“You’re right about that, Felicity being the selfless woman that she is, wouldn’t want me to do nothing but I can’t imagine her being okay with having her fiancé pretending to be with someone else’s. I’m hers and she’s mine. If roles were reverse I don’t think I can stand seeing Felicity in someone else’s arms.”

“Bottom line is Laurel’s situation is critical right now. If she doesn’t stop drinking the doctors’ think that her grasp on reality will be shattered and she will never return to her normal self again.”

“I’ll talk to Felicity. Call me if anything else happens.”

 

At Home

 

Felicity doesn’t know what to think. After Oliver came home he had told her everything that had happened at Laurel’s place – she had wanted to be alone so she told Oliver to sleep first. He wasn’t very ecstatic with that remark but he didn’t argue with her and had gone to their room. _Laurel, why didn’t you turn to us for help? Why did you decide to drink again._ She, herself, was taken by Slade’s men and had been held against her will but she didn’t become unstable. _Well, I did have Oliver while Laurel had no one._ Felicity can’t just sit around and do nothing while her friend self-destroys herself but she can’t see Oliver flaunting around with another woman. _What am I supposed to do?_ She needs to make a phone call to Diggle tomorrow. _Time for bed I guess_ When she came to their room Oliver was waiting for her in bed. _I should’ve known that he wouldn’t be asleep._

“I sleep better with you in my arms” Oliver whispered smiling that his remark had made Felicity blushed and quickly left get ready for bed. He saw how her eyelids were beginning to droop – this must be having a toll on her and he can’t blame her. Honestly, he doesn’t know what to do either. As she walked towards the bed Oliver had scooted over to his respected side and opened his arms waiting for her to fill the empty space. When he saw her hesitating, he quickly sat up and held out his hand for her beckoning her to come to bed. _Is she pulling away from me?_

“Felicity?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Laurel's situation is very fuzzy to me right now but I will fine tune it with the next chapter through Sara's POV. This story is AU so some characters will be altered here and there! Please comment/kudos!


	3. Bond

“Felicity? Please don’t pull away from me now. I’ve grown to depend on you during our time together and I can’t imagine my life without your presence. I know that the Laurel situation has us both shocked but I can assure you that we _will_ get through this _together_.” Oliver signaled for her once more and instead of standing there like she had before, she had moved towards his arms with a faint hint of a smile.

“I know it will be straining but you should know Felicity that I will be here by your side through this. Now let’s get some rest okay?”

“Oh Oliver, I hope you’re right. We have to tell the others about Laurel and see if we can trust that diagnosis that Sara gave you.”

“We’ll deal with that tomorrow. Now close your eyes and rest for a bit hon.”

“I love you”

“I love you too.” He whispered to her and pulled her even closer to him.

 

In the Morning

 

She knew that he was awake the moment she snuggled her head towards his chest. _He’s always so aware. Will I have to leave these arms that give out such warmth?_

“Felicity I can hear you thinking.” With that, she glanced up at Oliver smiling softly, still not fully awake just yet. “We should get up soon.”

“I know but just a couple more minutes! What day is it today? Wait. IS IT MONDAY? Oliver, did I sleep in?” She quickly slipped out of his arms and practically ran towards the bathroom.

“Fel-i-city, it’s Saturday. I know that after our getaway to Coast City for the engagement has you all frazzled about you new position in the company but all will be well. Besides, you have Ray with you so it can’t be that hard to handle as Vice CEO.” After leaving Star City, Ray had contacted Felicity about a new job offer as Vice CEO for her once she came back from their trip. It had Felicity all nervous during their way back home.

“Oh. Um since we’re both awake…do you want to join me?” She was wearing her robe and leaning against the bathroom doorframe.

_On what planet will I_ ever _disregard_ you _._ Smiling coyly, Oliver pulled his boxers off his body while pacing to Felicity. “Of course.”

 

. . .

 

After their relaxed 2-hour shower, Oliver and Felicity decided to invite Diggle and Lyla out for lunch at Big Belly to clue them in on what’s going on with Laurel.

“Well from what you guys are telling me, there’s something fishy going on with Sara and Laurel. There is no way for Sara to even acknowledge that ridiculous tale. In my opinion, we should disregard what those doctors said and we should see to it that Laurel gets the right help that she needs.”

“Exactly, ARGUS will come up with a list of doctors that specializees in psychology for you. I’ll email you the list once its ready.”

“While that’s going on. I think that you should go and talk to Laurel and see if there’s any changes to how she acts around you.” Felicity knew that this was a straight in the right path. _There was no way that I’ll let Oliver go now. I owe it to myself to fight for us and I believe in Oliver; he will_ not _leave me._ She noticed the way that Oliver tensed up right beside her so she reached out and gently squeezed his fist – slowly she felt Oliver releasing his rigid posture. “It’s fine Oliver, Laurel needs our help and you’re the only one who’s close to her.”

“You’re remarkable Felicity.” Oliver glanced towards Dig and Lyla who are both staring at her. “What do you guys think? Should I go see her?”

“You should man – it’s the only in we have in this situation. We don’t know if both or neither of them are lying or if there’s a bigger force behind this. We need you to go talk to her Oliver. Just, please man, don’t do something that you’ll regret later.” His eyes strayed from Oliver’s to Felicity; silently signaling to him that he needs to take into consideration Felicity’s feelings too.

“I’ll go over to her place later today.” Oliver is determined to help Laurel through her illness. _No matter what the situation is I will get to the bottom of this._

“I’m going to the foundry and dig up who Laurel and Sara’s been seeing hopefully I’ll get a feel of what’s been going on for the time that we’re gone.”  

After they came up with the plan, Dig and Lyla had gone off to ARGUS headquarters while Oliver and Felicity went for a little stroll in the park. Despite what’s going on and Felicity’s insecurities, Oliver is not going to let their circumstances deteriorate his relationship with her.

“Oliver if you hold my hand any harder I think its going to break off.” Felicity said teasingly. Since they departed from John, Oliver’s been grasping her hand tighter and tighter.

“Sorry.” He releases some tension in hold of her hand but doesn’t let go. “I was just making sure that you wouldn’t run away from me, us, anytime soon.”

“Why would I? Right here, by your side, is where I am most happy. So of course, I won’t leave – you won’t leave either right?” Felicity knew that she shouldn’t feel unsure but she can’t help herself. With everything in her past, from her father leaving to Cooper, the people in her life tend to disappear one by one which had made her develop some abandonment issues.

“I won’t ever leave you Felicity, not willingly at least."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Much appreciated - please continue~


	4. Happy Recall

Oliver was enjoying his walk with Felicity at their favorite little park, after the roller coaster ride of emotions that they experienced it was an amazing feeling to be able to walk peacefully beside the woman he loves for even a little while. In the beginning, when Oliver first came back from the island he had a planned; to right his father’s mistakes and rebuild the lives of everyone in the Glades but his plan quickly changed when he met Felicity. Felicity was an anomaly to Oliver – how can someone be so charming, compassionate, beautiful, smart, a symbol of light personified want to get involved with him and his mission? He had asked her once about this.

 

_“Felicity, I’m sorry,” Oliver whispered. He couldn’t help feeling the guilt that he had been suppressing ever since Felicity and he got together. To be honest, he doesn’t know why he was saying what is buried deep in his mind – it was probably the whiskey._

_“Why are you apologizing? I think we need to get you home now Oliver, everyone left already.” Oliver looked around and true to her words there was no one left. They whole_ Arrow _crew was out in Verdant celebrating their victory against their_ big bad _of the week. Diggle, Lyla, Roy, and Thea had all done well and held their grounds in the field. He was unsure how the new dynamic would work at first but surprisingly the team really meshed really well. It was Felicity's idea to clue in Thea and Roy into his secret, however, Diggle had talked him into letting Lyla, his girlfriend back then, in since she was involved with ARGUS. Thankfully he listened to Felicity and told Thea when he did since not to long afterward Slade had kidnapped her and told her his secret. He could have lost Thea to his lie but Thea had taken to him being the Arrow surprisingly well and had asked to join the team. He was taken out of his thought when he felt a pair of hands dragging him off of the booth, or well trying to._

_“Hon, what are you trying to do?” He was amused that she was even trying to get him out. In her own words, he is all muscles._

_“I’m trying to get you and me home, that’s what I’m trying to do! You have an important meeting tomorrow. I'm sure you don’t want Isabel to get the upper hand in the company right? Also, I have some leads that I want to look up since Slade is still in the winds and I need to get all the rest that I can have.”_

_“I can get up on my own dear – just hold the doors for me please.”_

_“Of course.” When they reached their car Felicity had gently maneuvered Oliver into the car seat and put his seatbelt on for him. They were nearing the loft when Oliver’s feelings got better of him and he sobered up._

_“Felicity, I was trying to tell you that I’m sorry for not being able to give you a normal life with a normal man who works a 9-5 job. I’m sorry for being the Arrow and risking our lives as well as our friends' lives every night to protect a city who doesn’t even know about us. I’m just sorry that you have to be stuck with me.” It felt nice saying all these things to her after all this time. “I’m not saying that I regret you at all. You must understand that. You, Felicity, happen to be the biggest blessing that I could ever ask for. I’m just disappointed in myself for involving you in this mess of mine.” When he was done speaking his mind he had realized that they reached the loft and the car had been turned off. He quickly turned to face her when he came to see that she’s silently crying into the steering wheel. “Honey, please don’t cry. I knew I shouldn’t have said all those things – damn that last glass of whiskey. Felicity?” The alcohol is wearing off for he now doesn’t feel as dizzy as he did a minute ago. He quickly took off his seatbelt and turned towards Felicity._

_“Oh, Oliver! I --" He didn’t so much as blink before Felicity launch herself at him. She placed her head right in the space of his neck and continued to cry while he sat there hopelessly waiting for her to calm down._

_“Felicity hon, shh shh everything’s fine. Please focus on breathing and we’ll talk.” Oliver quietly said while he rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing pattern. After a while, Oliver felt her heartbeat and breathing return to normal and she gently pulled away from him but not out of his arms._

_“Oliver, you know you can’t say those things and not expect me to go into a full meltdown. You are such a selfish person. Oliver, you think you don’t deserve to be with me but after all the things that you’ve been through before, during, and after the island is the more reason for you to be happy. Oliver, please get it through your thick skull that I am my own person and that I make my own decisions. I made the choice to join your crusade which in turn I decided to risk my life along with you to protect this city. I don’t regret any of this so please don’t feel sorry about it. To be honest, you happen to be my biggest blessing too.” She reached out and gently cradled his cheek with one of her palms and the other palm rested on his heart. “Before you, I didn’t really have a reason in life, I thought that by getting a job in the IT department in QC, achieving my dream, that my life would be fulfilled but I was wrong. When you appeared in the back of my car,” Felicity chuckled probably thinking back to that moment and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the thought as well. “bleeding from a bullet wound that I realized that I could do so much more. Every night I’m helping you, Dig and now Lyla, Roy, and Thea, change the lives of others it made me realized that this is what my life was missing. Honestly, Oliver, I love what we do and I love you so you just have to deal with it.” Felicity laughed while leaning in towards Oliver and quickly placed a kiss on his nose and exited the car. Oliver was shocked that Felicity felt so strongly about what they do every night. He should have known better than to think that he can change her opinion on things. Felicity is such a strong, independent woman he will be damned if he ever messes this up. She moved to open his doors and Oliver hastily jumped out and pulled her into his arms._

_“I love you.”_

He gently smiled at the memory and pulled Felicity into his arms.

 

“I love you.”

 

Felicity glanced up from and chastely pecked his lips while tightening her arms around his waist.

 

“I love you, too." Felicity smiled and quickly glanced at her watch. "Oliver it's already 6 pm you need to go see Laurel."

 

"But first I need to take you to Verdant, my love."


	5. Surprise

Oliver was getting anxious and Felicity can feel it. They were making a quick stop at Big Belly. Just after they put in their order Oliver kept checking his phone; it was close to 8 pm.

“Honey, if you want, you can go on to her place. I’ll just call Dig to pick me up.” Felicity knew that Oliver won’t stop worrying until he sees Laurel so she was trying to give him an easy way out.

“Are you sure? I don’t know what’s gotten into me, but I said I was going to her place and now it is getting late and I’m still not there. I’m not blaming you for me not being there, but if I hadn’t stopped by the park we would’ve been at the Lair by now.” Well, she wasn't going to argue with him – she had just wanted to have a nice quiet stroll before heading to the car and drive to Verdant but Oliver had other plans for them.

"Don’t worry about it Oliver – I should’ve stopped you but I was having a great time on our walk too.” 

“I’m glad you liked it. These past few days haven't been easy on you either so it’s only right if I stay and drive you to Verdant. I’ll pass by Laurel’s place tomorrow if I have to.”

“Oliver, I know you, you’ll just be brooding in bed for the entirety of the night and then both of us won’t have any shut eye. Please for me, go see her and then come back to me.” She gently smiled up at Oliver like nothing’s wrong which is half the truth. A part of her is still paranoid that she’s not enough for him. She knows that they have been through a lot of stuff together and both had shared their feelings with one another but she just can’t shake off the feeling that there’s something big coming their way. The way that Oliver was looking at her shows her that she did not hide her feelings that well, his next words confirm it.

“I will always be here to tell you, my dearest Felicity, that I will always come back to you. You are the love of my life and I have a feeling that I may never be able to convince you but I will always show you. I’ll pick you up after I leave her place.” Oliver lifted his hands and cradled her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her gently like she’s precious China. “I’m going to head out and you need to call Dig and  _wait_ for him.” Felicity raised an eyebrow at him.  _No way, he couldn’t have found out._  “Oh yes, I did. You gave John a slip and went grab ice-cream when he was in the washroom in the Lair because you couldn’t wait for John to finish and go with you!” She looked incredulously at him.

“HOW? How did you find out? I told John specifically to not tell you!” She quickly glanced back at the counter where their food is being prepared. “ _Now I’m wondering if I should even buy him Big Belly.”_  Oliver quietly chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders to make Felicity look at him.

“Promise me that you will wait for John to come and pick you up.”

“Oh, I promise – I need to give him a little lesson on how to keep promises” Felicity placed a kiss on his cheeks and rushed him off.

 When Oliver turned to leave, he couldn’t resist but turn around to see that Felicity had her phone pressed to her ears and was talking animatedly. He waved at Felicity one last time and left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Dig you promised! Why did you tell him? I even bribed you with mint chocolate chip ice cream that night and you know I don’t normally share my ice cream with anyone!” When Felicity saw Dig arrived in Big Belly parking lot she had run to the car and the first thing she did was launch into a gigantic rant about how important it is to keep a promise and how he shouldn’t have told Oliver about her sneaking out.

“Honestly Felicity, he knew about your little stunt the moment he set his eyes on you and heard your lame excuse.” Dig looked teasingly at Felicity and she couldn’t help but recoil at the awkward excuse that she had given Oliver.

_“Dig don’t tell Oliver –. “She was interrupted by the loud noise of the doors closing._

_“Don’t tell me what, Felicity? Oh, did you and Dig already gone out to grab ice-cream?” Oliver had thought he could tag along but he didn’t know that they already bought it and came back._

_“Um, it was nothing…yes, yup that’s right! We did! It was a quick 1-2 operation; go to the store and pick up the ice cream. It’s not like I went alone or anything ha hah.” Felicity quickly glanced at Dig and sending him a death glare that screams “You talk and I will see to it that your life is a living hell – or at least for a couple of hours”. When she didn’t see Dig attempting to talk she decided that it was time to head home. “Well I’m just going to head home now with my mint chip ice-cream I’ll see the both of you later.”_

“But Dig you’re my guy! You're supposed to have my back!” Felicity realized what she said. “Wait, I meant you’re not  _my_ guy – Oliver is but you already knew that. I meant that you’re like a brother to me and siblings should always protect their younger sibling's back!” She glanced at Dig and realized that he was trying hard not to laugh. “Why are you laughing at me? I’m serious, Oliver didn’t have to know about my late-night ice-cream stunt!”

“I’m sorry Felicity but if you had given Oliver a better response he wouldn’t have caught on so quickly! Besides, the both of you can’t lie to each other if you tried to!” Dig said with finality and she smiled to that. He couldn’t be more accurate. Felicity and Oliver are known as each others’ lie detectors – every time either of them tries to hide a surprise from each other, the other half always figures it out which makes planning a surprise party to be very difficult.

“Let’s just hope that it won’t happen again!” Felicity said but all her anger drained out her system. “Oh, I forgot, I have your order from Big Belly so when we get to the Lair and eat then get to work. What do you think about this situation John.” Felicity doesn’t understand why the doctors recommend Oliver to play  _house_  with her – it sounds utterly ridiculous to her.

“I was at the Lair before you called and I think you should see this.” They stopped at a red light and Dig pulled out his phone and showed her the screen. “I think there’s something major going on.”

Felicity took the phone from his hands as he was about to drive and zoomed into the photo.

“What is Helena doing there?”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Oliver was about to reach Laurel’s door, he felt his phone vibrate showing that he had received a text from Felicity. There was only an image inside - a  picture of Laurel and Sara arguing with Helena near the exit of Verdant. Oliver ran up the stairs to Laurel’s place and rung the doorbell. 

“We need to talk.” He said harshly when the doors opened.

“Ollie, you finally came!” Oliver didn’t have enough time to react as Laurel launches herself into his arms.

“Laurel, let’s go inside I don’t want anyone seeing us like this.” Laurel reluctantly pulled herself from him and walked back inside leaving the door for Oliver to close.

“I’m so excited that you came! Ollie, I knew you’ll come back to me! I’ve missed you so much – like a lot. Do you want anything to drink or eat? You must be hungry, I can make something—” She said as she beamed a smile his way.

“I just need a glass of water, thank you.”  _This is going to take a while. I should text Felicity._

_ Oliver (8:26 pm): I’m at Laurel’s and I don't know when I'll be leaving honey. _

_Felicity (8:27 pm): Don’t worry about me, I think I’ll be in the Lair until midnight or something like that._

_Oliver (8:28 pm): You shouldn’t overexert yourself though._

_Felicity (8:29 pm): I’m not. It’s been awhile since I’ve done a thorough search. Just stay on your toes okay?_

_Oliver (8:30 pm): I will text you in another hour to remind you to take a break – knowing you, you wouldn’t be taking any breaks._

_Oliver (8:31 pm): I love you and will come back soon. Text me if you find something._

_Felicity (8:32 pm): You know me too well. I love you too Oliver._

“Here you are.” Oliver glanced up from his phone to see Laurel standing in front of him holding out a glass of water. “So, have you missed me?” She practically sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Laurel, we need to talk,” Oliver said seriously and gently nudged her off him.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Okay, Felicity time to get to your babies.” Dig and Felicity had finished with their burgers. “If you find a lead, I’ll gladly go out and collect some information.”

“Hold up Dig. First off, I need you to show me where you got that footage from.” Felicity had a very bad feeling about this – anything involving the  _H_ _untress_  must be bad news.


	6. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the love and support that I've been receiving on this fic! I appreciate everyone who took their time to read my chapters. I don't have anyone editing so all mistakes are mine please bear with me! As always comment and kudos are always welcomed! :)

_“Sara, what’s going on here? I got your message an hour ago telling me that you want to meet. Why didn’t you just come by the apartment? I thought you had gone back to Nanda Parbat with Nyssa. Did something happen – are you okay?” Laurel doesn’t understand why her sister wanted to meet at the back of Verdant. She was in on Oliver’s secret so she doesn’t understand why they were standing outside when they can just go downstairs to the Lair. It had been a couple of weeks since Oliver and Felicity had gone off to enjoy themselves after their engagement ceremony and the rest of the Arrow Team had been manning up the Lair._

_After the defeat of Slade, she and her dad had said goodbye to Sara by the shores of Star City Port. She decided to focus on her legal District Attorney job than getting in the way of Team Arrow because she has no training whatsoever and has no wish to – helping people in court is her passion._

_Laurel had made many mistakes in the past due to her immaturity and she lives to regret it. She had partaken in a horrific affair when she slept with Oliver – she had not only betrayed Tommy but had ruined a lifelong friendship between two family members. Aside, from betraying Tommy, she had also been the one responsible for the manhunt for the Arrow which ended up being Oliver which made Oliver’s life worse. She had thought that by going along with Oliver to stop the Mirakuru soldiers, she would redeem herself. However, that did not end up happening since she had blown their cover and Oliver had to save her. Honestly, she didn’t know what possessed her to even go in the first place – she never got trained by Team Arrow.  Since the accident, she had decided that she was not cut out for the vigilante lifestyle and had put all her focus in court but she would help the team in a legal way._

_Her relationship with Oliver is so far from romantic because she knows that there’s a better woman out there for him and vice versa for her – Oliver’s one of her closest friends. When Oliver rescued her and Felicity from Slade, Oliver had gone to Felicity first and made sure that no she wasn’t harmed. That was the last notch that made her see that he didn’t have feelings for her except friendship. The way that Oliver had tended to Felicity, he never did when he was with her and she finally saw it._

_When Oliver had finally gotten with Felicity; she was ecstatic for them both. Felicity had grabbed her by the hand and demanded they go for lunch and clear the air to make things not awkward when Laurel visits the Lair. Their lunch date had gone off without a hitch since Felicity had “smoaked” Laurel just after minutes of sitting down. They had bonded through their love for adventures and animals – Felicity had given her a great animal shelter site for her to look for a puppy. After that date, Laurel finally sees what everyone saw; Felicity radiates light wherever she goes. She was the one who showed her there was another way for her to help Oliver and do what she was passionate doing – helping the team legally._

_Recently, Laurel had worked closely with her team and Team Arrow to investigate a dangerous gang that had recently surfaced. They have committed crimes left and right due to the Arrow barely showing up at night since Oliver had gone off on vacation with Felicity. Team Arrow had been trying their hardest to put the bad guys away but after one bad guy is put down another surface – Team Arrow has been getting overwhelmed with criminals on the rise. Laurel had been working till midnight this evening when she received the voice message from Sara telling her to come to Verdant. Laurel barely goes to Verdant without having one of the team members contacting her about a lead or when she has a lead to give to Team Arrow._

_“I’m sorry.’ Sara whispered._

_‘What do you need to apologize for?” Laurel is getting a very bad vibe from all of this. Sara had been off the maps for months now – she even missed the intimate engagement party for Oliver and Felicity. Suddenly, she saw a shadow moved behind Sara and when she looked closely she saw Helena._

_Helena Bertinelli, daughter of late Frank Bertinelli, the leader of a once dangerous gang which Laurel had met once on a double date with Tommy and Oliver. Oliver had talked briefly about their history when everything had quieted down and everyone was getting ready for the engagement. Oliver had summed up their time together as a fling that should not have happened. Dig had been right on the fact that Oliver had seen himself in her and had felt the need to save her but she was too far gone. Oliver had warned Roy, Thea, and herself to stay away from Helena and not engage until Dig or himself are there.   “What are you doing back in town?” She never heard the answer because she felt something behind her neck and her vision getting foggy. “Sara, what have you…done?”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Laurel, we need to talk.”  _Great, now that I got her off me, where do I start? Damn, I should’ve brought Felicity with me – she’s always good with words…well too good for words all her miniature babbles and…_

“Oliver! Why did you push me away? I thought you came back for good this time or are you still committed elsewhere – Felicity, right?” Laurel uttered annoyingly.

“What’s going on Laurel? You know that I’m happily engaged with Felicity – you were there at our engagement party!” He doesn’t understand what’s happening; he thought that they turned a new leaf and that she had absorbed in the fact that they were just close friends and nothing more. “Don’t you remember?”

“What are you talking about? Have you been smoking again – I thought we’ve grown out of that stage in our lives.”

“Smoking? Laurel, that was eons ago, we’re not in college anymore. Honestly, I think we need to start over. What do you remember last?” Oliver has an inkling about what’s happening but is still unsure and needs more confirmation. Hopefully, Felicity is having better luck that he was.

“We just finished our first semester of university and had just taken a break from each other but we’re getting back together now!” Laurel snuggled closer to him. “I’ve missed you, Ollie.”

“Laurel, do you remember Tommy?”

“Tommy…um last I’ve remembered he’s just out and partying around.” Laurel then looked up at him and coyly smiled. “Ollie, let’s go out tonight and party.”

“You’re in love with Tommy. Laurel, he was the love of your life. We were never supposed to end up together – I was the one who got in between you two.”  _I can’t believe this is happening. If my suspicions are right she’ll have a break out right about now._

“Tommy…” Laurel suddenly spaced out and pressed her palms to her temple. “Ollie, why is my head hurting?”

“Laurel, how about you go to bed and we’ll talk more tomorrow?”  _I need to talk to Felicity and the team stat._

“No, no, no! Ollie, you can’t leave me when I’m feeling sick to my stomach. You need to stay and take care of me!” Laurel suddenly sprung into his lap again.  _This is getting out of hand – I need help._

“Laurel, how about you head to your room while I make a quick call okay?” Annoyingly displeased, Laurel got up and went upstairs.

Oliver went into the kitchen and dialed the one phone number that he knows by heart and she answered instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, Felicity time to go see your children.” They had finished their late dinner and were finishing their milkshakes.

“Dig, I’m too full, I don’t think that I should’ve ordered the milkshake. To make up for spilling our secret I demand you to roll me over to my babies. Please?” Felicity looked over at Dig and smiled down at her.

“How about I buy you mint chocolate chip ice cream tomorrow and roll you over?”

“Deal!” Felicity squealed as Dig pushed Felicity’s chair hard and sending her rolling across the Lair. She was giggling when she heard the doors to the Lair and turned around to see Thea and Roy walking down the stairs.

“Hey, Felicity! Nice to see you again! How was your getaway and I heard that it ended rather short because of Laurel?” Thea bounced up to Felicity and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

“Hey, Thea! Everything was fabulous in Coast City and we are very relaxed!” Thea raised her eyebrows at Felicity and smiled coyly. “Thea! Isn’t it awkward that I’m talking about your brother?”

“Seeing you all flustered and bothered, it was worth it!” Thea laughed but straighten up. “What’s going on with Laurel, Felicity?”

“Back to business already huh. Well, we came back when Oliver received the weird phone call from Laurel but we were planning to come back what with QC and the rising crime rates in Star City. Honestly, guys why did no one call us to come back to help you guys?” Felicity had been keeping tabs on the team and when she found out that the team is in a rough patch. She had brought it to Oliver and both had decided to come back in a month but with the phone call they had immediately packed their bags and drove back to Star City.

“You both deserved to at least taste a piece of normal life once in a while. We had it handled.” Thea glanced at Dig and Felicity saw him shaking his head and crossing his arms. “Okay fine, we were in too deep but we were doing decently with the help of the SCPD. We wanted to wait till your vacation was over and you guys decide on your own terms to come back here instead of feeling obligated to come back.” She dropped her eyes disappointedly. Thea really wanted her brother and Felicity to be happy and live the life that they both deserved instead they had to cut it short and came back to fix the problems of Star City.

“Oh, Thea. We love the time that we spent away from Star City but we miss it as well. Fighting crimes and saving people, that is our passion and we have missed it as well as we have missed you guys – our family. So, do not feel sad that we ended it early because we are happy to be back with you guys.” Felicity hugged Thea tightly and placed a kiss on top of her forehead. Thea raised her head and beamed at Felicity like she had just told her that Santa Claus was real.

“I’m glad that you’re back Felicity.” Thea pulled away from Felicity and glanced around the Lair in search of something. “Where did Oliver go? He did come back with you, right?”

“Of course, your brother came back with me! He had gone to pay Laurel a visit before coming to the Lair.”  _Hopefully, he’s doing well._

“Hey, Felicity don’t worry about them. Laurel and Oliver had a complex past but nothing is going to happen. I will not allow that to happen, do you understand?” Thea confidently stated and crossed her arms.  _Sister-in-law is in my corner – hah take that Oliver!_

“Thank you, Thea, I appreciate that. I’m just worried that someone’s behind Laurel's weird behavior. Have you and Roy seen what Dig found on surveillance?” Thea and Roy shook their head, Dig pulled out his phone and showed them the picture.

“Isn’t that…” Thea started.

“Helena, yeah that’s Oliver’s psycho ex-girlfriend.”

“Why is she here – when was that taken?” Roy went ahead and gone to the computers. He was about to go and type something when Felicity ran up to stop him.

“Stop! I’m back now so I’ll do the searches.” Felicity didn’t even spare a look at Roy and had gone on typing some codes.

“Now that’s a sight that I have missed. Felicity handling the computers.” Dig said fondly. “Let’s hit the mats and wait until Felicity has something for us.”

After a couple of minutes of sparring and searching, Felicity’s phone rung making everyone stop what they were doing. As she reached for her phone, a smile lit her face but quickly disappeared as she answered it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oliver, did something happen? Do you want me to come over?” Felicity’s worried voice filled his ears and that had honestly been the best sound he’s ever heard since he left her at Big Belly.

“Felicity.” Oliver sighed and the corner of his lips twitched up. “Can you please get Dig to drive you over to Laurel’s? I know you can drive yourself but I just need to know that you’re safe.”

“We’ll be right over.”  _Now I just need to wait until Felicity shows up – hopefully, Laurel doesn’t do anything before that._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“I think Oliver found something, can you drive me to Laurel’s place Dig?” Felicity glanced up and saw Dig nod his head in agreement. “Roy, can you please continue these searches that I started please?”

“Of course, I’ll call if I find anything.”

“I’m going to stay here and keep Roy company. Text us if you need back up.” Thea said and placed a chair next to Roy’s.

“Okay let’s go.”


	7. Marilla

“Ollie! Are you coming? I need your help!” Laurel shouted from upstairs. Well, I guess I stalled long enough. When Oliver walked towards the stairs the doorbell rang. Save by Felicity. Oliver quickly made his way to the doors but did not expect what he found on the other side.

“What are you doing here?” Anger surged through his body – he never thought he’ll be seeing this man again.

“Relax Oliver. I’m here to simply warn you then I’ll leave. There’s no need to use your Arrow voice on me.” Malcolm Merlyn. He thought he had seen the last of the man after everything he’s done. He has mix feelings of Malcolm. On one hand, he’s Thea’s biological father and Oliver cherishes Thea like no other but on the other hand, he’s the mastermind behind the death of his own father and the city's downhill economy. He wasn’t too fond of having Malcolm train Thea but seeing how far his sister has gone from being a weak teenager to a strong woman has made him tolerate Malcolm.

“Are you behind this?” Oliver pierced his eyes at Malcolm as if he can see deep inside that screwed up mind. “Can you imagine what Thea would feel?” As time passed, Thea had come to terms with Malcolm being her father and she had grown to care for the man. However, if Malcolm dare touches someone in her tightly knitted circle Oliver knows that his sister will not forgive Malcolm.

Her relationship with Laurel hasn’t been great before the Gambit set sailed. She always thought that Laurel and he were horrible together. During her early ages of adolescence, Thea lectured Oliver that two people should only get together when both sides nurture and love one another and nothing more which he and Laurel had never done. Thea had always been a feminist – she wants women to thrive and succeed on their own without a man looking down on them. Thea never liked the way that Laurel always forgave her brother time after time. Laurel should have left her Oliver’s sorry ass the very first time he cheated on her. Her displease in Laurel had changed once the Gambit went down. Laurel had taken up the role of a sister and had tended to all her needs just like Tommy. Laurel was always there to support Thea when she needed it which had earned her a special place in Thea’s heart. Thea realized that love is a powerful thing and will make a person bend even when they’re normally not flexible – Laurel was in a love spell that made her tolerate her brother’s multiple affairs.

“When you realize who’s behind all this, you would be wishing that it was I who’s behind this whole fiasco.” Malcolm snarled. “You need to listen to me whatever happens do not let the one who brings you light slip out of your hands.” Felicity.

“What are you implying Malcolm?” Oliver felt bile going up his throat – nothing can happen to his fiancé nothing.

“Take care of Laurel – for Tommy’s sake. Goodbye Oliver.” Malcolm backed out of the doorway and disappeared down the hallway. Really. After giving such a broad riddle, you disappear.

“Oliver?” That voice.

“Felicity.” Oliver stepped outside of the doorway to meet Felicity by the elevator.

“What are you doing out here, you couldn’t have seen us coming from inside of the apartment. Wait, did you hear us coming with your animal-like hearing. Honestly, I don’t understand how you have such sensitive ears and your ninja like moves. Can you teach me one day?” Felicity looked up at him with hopeful eyes but then her eyes became sober. “After we solve this mystery of course. You know how I hate mysteries and one that involves our close friend makes it the top priority, not me learning how to become a ninja! Oliver why didn’t you stop me – we’re wasting time standing out here! Oliver.”

“Fel-i-city, sweetheart, breathe. Come inside and I’ll update you and Dig.” Oliver placed a hand on her lower back and ushered Felicity inside with Dig closely behind.

“Where’s Laurel?”

“She’s upstairs.” That’s right – I totally forgot. “She was just calling to me a minute ago – let’s go see what she needs.”

“You guys go on ahead. I’m going to go look around and see if there are any clues.” Dig looked at Oliver teasingly. “You didn’t look around for clues, did you?” Oliver shook his head which led to Dig sporting his judging stare.

“Well, yell if you see anything!” Felicity quickly steered Oliver up the stairs. “You know that Dig likes to get straight to work when we have a case!” I didn’t really have time for that when Laurel kept pushing herself at me.

“Ollie! Hurry up!”

“Ollie?” Felicity glanced at Oliver.

“Never call me that. Felicity, I’ve grown out of that persona and I never want you to know Ollie. Do you understand?” Oliver can not hold down the thought of Felicity meeting the snobby playboy Ollie Queen – she deserves better than that. I don’t even think that she would bat her eyes at the old me.

“Of course. You are my Oliver, forever and always…right?”

“Forever and always.” They have just reached Laurel’s bedroom door and Oliver made way for Felicity to go into the room first. The sight that greeted them had Oliver covering Felicity’s eyes. Why is she naked?

“Laurel put your clothes on. Now.” Oliver spoke in a calm, deadly tone. He glanced down at Felicity and as he was about to move his hand away Laurel had taken upon herself to saunter over toward them.

“Oh, come on Ollie, I was just making things more interesting,” Laurel whispered into Oliver’s ears all the while Felicity is two centimeters away. I can’t believe this is happening. Why does Felicity have to go through all this? Oliver took a step back and practically dragged Felicity, who is still blinded by his eyes, with him. “Felicity, honey, can you run to the closet and grab her something to wear.” Oliver gritted his teeth. Delusional or not Laurel shouldn’t have taken all her clothes off. What if Felicity had come later and seen Laurel naked while I was in her room? I would’ve taken a step back on convincing her that I truly am there for her – she’ll think all her insecurities were true. Damn it.

Felicity nodded her head and chuckled, “Can you imagine what a sight it would have been if I got here late? You wouldn’t have known what to do with her!” Felicity tried to tease him. I don’t even know what I would do if I walked in on the two of them. Remember, Felicity, trust Oliver. So, what if your dad and Cooper left – Oliver stayed. Taking a deep breath, Felicity turned her attention to the closest and quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. “Come on Laurel, we need to talk about what’s going on and we can’t do that with you not dressed.”

“Who are you?” Laurel disgustedly said to Felicity. “What are you doing in my apartment? Ollie, who is this girl and why did you have your arms around her? I thought you came back to me.”

Felicity gasped, astounded by what she had heard. What had gotten into her to make her say all this? She glanced at Oliver and saw that he was doing his signature twitch with his hand – he only does that when he’s stressed out. “Laurel, my name is Felicity. I will tell you everything once you’re dressed and come downstairs okay?”

“You must be delusional if you think that I’ll listen to you.” Laurel snapped at Felicity which caused Oliver’s anger to heighten.

“Laurel, listen to her. Get dressed and meet us downstairs.” Oliver grabbed Felicity’s arm and led them downstairs.

“Oliver, what just happen? That was not the Laurel that I’ve known all these months – she seems…”

“Like her old self when she was in college -- it’s the effects of the drug. Let’s grab Dig and sit down.” They swiftly made their way downstairs to see Dig already at the dinner table putting his phone back into his pocket.

“Thea and Roy found something through some of your searches Felicity,” Dig said happily due to the good news he had just received. However, a quick glance at Felicity’s melancholy expression told him that it didn’t go too well upstairs. “What happened up there?”

“She doesn’t remember me.” Felicity sniffled as she recalled the cringe-worthy memory that happened upstairs.

“That’s the effect of the marilla, a type of drug meant as painkillers, but when used for a long period it will cause severe memory loss, illusions, and distraught behavior. It basically alters one’s memory in the long run. Many pharmacists out there have stopped the prescriptions of marilla but as the Glades fell, poor families would buy these drugs in the black market. I have no idea how Laurel got her hands on them.”

“It’s worse than that. By mixing marilla with vertigo it could cause the effects to take place instantly and may result in death after a few dosages. With Laurel’s case, she must have been given high dosages for a while now because her symptoms are so prominent.”

Oliver and Felicity directed their attention to Dig. “I got a phone call from Thea saying that the recent drug gang that is wrecking the Glades and leaving bodies around have been the sellers behind marilla in the black market.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t make me do this,” Sara said when she opened the front door. “Honestly, why couldn’t you just simply play the role Ollie – it would’ve been so much prettier that way; less messy.”

“You knew about this?” Oliver said while making his way towards Sara. “What do you have in your hand there Sara?”

“Marilla with a hint of vertigo.” With that Sara had thrown the tube of the drug on the floor close to Felicity causing a huge explosion of blue smoke to surround Felicity. Felicity was the first to go down.

_“Dad. Daddy where are you going? You promised that if I was good you’ll take me to the park later tonight?” Felicity, at the tender age of 5 years old, had always loved the park – she loved it when her father would push her on the swings high making her feel like she was flying._

_“Sweetheart, daddy has to go somewhere for a couple of hours so I won’t be able to take you to the park…” Felicity’s dad morphed into her mother in the vision._

_“Sweetheart, mommy has to go meet a friend down by the mall for a bit, I’ll be back to tuck you in okay?”_

_“Okay, mommy. I love you!” Little Felicity ran and hugged her mother but hadn’t realized that was the last that she saw her mother. After that day, life has been rough for the Smoaks – her father was the only provider but he had never blamed Felicity for her mother’s disappearance instead he had taught her everything he knew about computers._

_“Daddy, let’s take this computer apart!” Felicity jumped up and down while holding a computer part._

_“Okay, Felicity. We’ll take it apart but you’ll have to put it back together, okay?”_

_“I can do it, daddy!”_

_“Of course, you can.”_

“Felicity! You need to wake up! John, we need to take her to Verdant, her heartbeat is very faint.” That was a close one. When Sara threw the tube towards Felicity, Oliver had run to her but was too late – she fell right in front of him. “I was too late.”

“Oliver, relax. The effects of marilla won't seem after a few high dosages – the tube that Sara flung didn’t even reach 15ml. You know the drug better than I do, so you should know that Felicity isn’t in danger. She just fainted due to sudden events that happened – she’ll be fine in a few hours. Right?” Dig’s currently driving them through the Glades with Oliver and Felicity in the back. If anything happens, I will never-- “Oliver, you need to focus now.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, but just seeing her like this gets my mind all jumbled together.” Oliver checked her heartbeat once again. “Her heart rate is returning to a normal pace and she’s not releasing cold sweat but we should hurry to the Lair.”

“Just a couple more minutes and we’ll reach the parking lot.”

“Just hold on a bit longer." Oliver whispered to Felicity’s ear and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s taking them too long. Do you think they ran into trouble?” After the phone call with Dig, they haven’t heard back from Dig, Felicity, or Oliver.

“Thea stop your pacing. No news is good news in my books – they’re probably still at Laurel’s.” Roy tried to calm Thea down. He doesn’t know who he was trying to convince – Thea or himself. Where are they?

“Roy, maybe--.” Thea stopped mid-sentence when the Lair door opened. “Ollie?” When she walked closer to the stairs she saw red – Felicity’s unconscious. “What happened to her Ollie?”

“Sara happened,” Dig stated from behind her brother. “Thea can you please clear the med table for Felicity, she hit her head when she fell and I want to get take a closer look at her vitals.”

“Of course.” Thea and Roy both got the equipment out for Dig and had taken a step back while Oliver lowered Felicity on the table.

“It’s weird not hearing Felicity’s babbles – it's so quiet,” Roy whispered in Thea’s ear and wrapped an arm around her. “What on earth did Sara do?”

“She threw a tube of marilla laced with vertigo towards Felicity,” Dig said matter-of-factly while both Thea and Roy gasped. As Dig went to check on Felicity – she had started to stir. “Felicity. Hey, Felicity, you have to wake up now.”

“Di-Dig, what happened” Felicity slowly tried to sit up but had some difficulties but Oliver was right by her side and helped her up. “Oliver! Are you okay?” Felicity flustered as she tried to see if he's injured.

“Felicity, I didn’t get hurt but you got exposed to marilla.” At Felicity’s confused expression, Oliver went on explaining. “So, Dig was filling us in on what Thea and Roy found.” Felicity nodded signaling for Oliver to continue. “Sara happened to come into the apartment then and tried to knock us unconscious but we got out in time.”

“Are you sure that it was Sara.” Felicity couldn’t believe what she was hearing from Oliver. Her relationship with Sara has been very close. _I was about to appoint Sara as the maid-of-honor._ _  
_

“It was her,” Oliver confirmed. “We had a long night today – it's close to midnight. We should all go home and regroup tomorrow.” He said to everyone.

“Sounds good. Make sure you keep a close eye on Felicity, alright?” Dig said to Oliver as he leaned towards Felicity. “You need anything just call. Stay safe.” Dig, Thea and Roy all left leaving both Oliver and Felicity alone in the Lair.

“Now that we’re alone, can you please tell me what happened when you went down?” Felicity looked shocked at Oliver’s plea. “Come on Felicity, one glance at your face and I know that you saw something bad.”

“Let’s go home first and then we’ll talk,” Felicity whispered as she leaned on Oliver and they slowly went make their way to the car.


	8. Alteration

_“Darling, I’m home! I was off at the gym and you will not believe what this girl did!” Sunday morning is always gym day for Sara Lance. After leaving Laurel at the dock, Nyssa and Sara had run away and made a living on their own. The love that they shared has far outweighed the unsettling fear of being hunted and taken back to Nanda Parbat. They have gotten married in secret from the world but it's all that they have ever dreamed of – both exchanged vows under the stars in Gotham City. Gotham City has been great so far – the perfect blend of sunshine and darkness just like them. It was hard for Nyssa to adjust to the modern lifestyle after years of living as a lethal assassin but with Sara’s help, she has done well. Sara is working as a boxing instructor at the gym while Nyssa is looking for a job that interests her. After every shift, Nyssa will greet her in the living room but today she’s around. “Baby, where are you? Are you trying to jump me because I haven’t lost my swift senses?”_

_“I think you have darling.” A male voice echoed through the apartment ominously.  Reaching for the nearest object that Sara can use to defend herself she quickly walked into the kitchen. As she approaches the door frame she saw a puddle of blood on the floor._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Walking to the car was a difficult task when you’re trying to come up with coherent thoughts to tell your fiancé what you had dreamed of when you fainted after being drugged by one of your closest friends. Oliver has been generous enough to let her put most of her body weight on him while making their way to the car – it seems like a lifetime before they reached to her displease.

Oliver gently maneuvered Felicity into the passenger side and after settling her down he quickly walked to the driver side and hopped in. “Honey, you’re looking a bit green do you want me to pick up something for you?” I haven’t seen her this green since the time she made her own food while I was out. Rotten food should not be used in cooking.

“I’m fine.” Oliver is not pleased with the answer but gave her a tight nod and started the car.

 

“That’s usually my line,” Oliver whispered as he started to drive out of the parking lot. “Now I understand why you and Dig always angry face.”

 

“I-I just don’t know now,” Felicity muttered and leaned against the window. “Wake me up when we get there please.” I hope he understands.

 

“Whatever you need honey. I can just carry you to bed – I don’t mind.” Oliver offered and she was grateful for it as she closed her eyes and drift off.

 

Oliver decided not to wake Felicity up as they reached their house and had opted to carry her into their house. He doesn’t know how to go forward with Felicity being so distant but to her defense, everything happened so quickly and in such a short time frame. He just hopes that after tonight’s rest she’ll be more willing to talk about what’s bothering her. As he rummaged through their closet for a pair of sweats and one of his run-down t-shirts for Felicity, Oliver heard footsteps behind him.

 

“I thought you were asleep?” Felicity trod her way towards Oliver and placed her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. “Everything alright sweetie?” She angled her head allowing her to make eye contact with him – her eyes were full of tears.

 

“No. No, I’m not alright at all Oliver. I-I-I saw something and I can’t even process it. Oliver help me. I’m feeling so confused and tired. I feel like I’ve run a marathon – I don’t even go to the gym Oliver.” Felicity is hyperventilating as her breathing increases tenfold.

 

“Felicity, breathe. Please. Just follow my lead okay hon. In then out. In then out.” Oliver repeatedly spoke those words like a mantra until Felicity calmed down. “Let’s just get you into the shower and the dressed for bed okay? We’ll sleep through this and then tomorrow we can talk.”“I think that we should talk now or else I won’t be able to.” Felicity pleaded.

 

“Okay, whatever you want. Do you want to shower first thought? I can leave and –.” As he said that Felicity started to shake her head. “Alright, I’ll get the bath ready and I’ll be your humble servant and take care of you, my Queen.” Oliver was very proud of himself since he had caused his dear Felicity to blush in such an emotional state.

 

“I can’t believe you made that lame joke but I do love being your Queen!” Felicity concluded with a chuckle. “Now get our bath ready and then we can cuddle in bed.” Obediently, Oliver started their bath and both got rid of their clothing. The bath was really relaxing for the two of them as both had leaned onto each other whispering sweet sayings to one another. Oliver and Felicity’s anxiety and tenseness from all the action had been like the dirt that clings to their skin – all have drifted away by the water. Oliver got out of the bath first, grabbing the towel, he held out his hand for Felicity to grab onto. He gently pats dry Felicity and got her dressed as well as himself in between they were teasing each other.

 

“Your real hair color has always been a mystery to me. Is it dark brown, ash red, bark brown?” Currently, Oliver is towel drying her hair and decides to further ease Felicity out of her tense state. When she quizzically looks up at him, he knew that she had fallen for her trap.

 

“Bark brown? Is there even a hair dye like that? Hmmm, I wonder how it’ll look on me, it’s probably close to my MIT look. Well, bark brown is not really black but close enough.” Felicity is on a roll about hair color but when she glanced up at Oliver’s smirk she realizes that she lost track of the conversation. “What was the original question again?” He simply tugs a strand of hair in front of her eyes. “Oh yeah, my real hair color. I’m not telling you!” Felicity giggles and hastily run out of the bathroom.

 

“Oh, come on. I know that you hate mysteries so you should know that the same applies to me as well!” Oliver gave Felicity his best puppy eyes to hopefully crack her façade but she didn’t budge. “Fel-i-city!”

 

“Maybe I’ll tell you after the wedding. I don’t want you having another thing to tease me about aside from my lack-of-filter and babbling streaks.” Felicity laughed as she made her way towards their kitchen. I need coffee.

 

“Honey, there is nothing I want more than to know everything about you.” Oliver caught up to Felicity and wrapped his warm arms around her waist. “And I wouldn’t mind if I have something else to tease you about!” He was rewarded with the sound of her laughter which was everything he had wanted.

 

“Not happening!” Felicity said. They both ended up in the living room hands full of coffee and snacks giggling, well Felicity was giggling Oliver was just grinning. “I’ll start a movie and then we’ll talk.” One of the many aspects that he adores of Felicity is that she can switch from being her cheerful and playful self to serious game face in mere seconds. I really found my match in her.

 

Felicity had opted out for an episode of Doctor Who – she knew that if she had put on Game of Thrones they’ll be too focused on watching the television rather than talking about what had happened. Felicity had gotten herself comfy as she laid her head onto Oliver’s lap and by the way that Oliver’s fingers were tangling itself into her hair playfully.

 

“I saw my parents but it was like the events that happened were altered.” Felicity started to recall the vision that she had when she fell from the impact of the drug. “You know how my dad was the one who left right?” Oliver nodded in confirmation as he moved his hand up and down her arm to lend her some comfort. “Well in my vision it wasn’t my dad who left – it was my mom.” Felicity turned her head into his stomach as she started to shake. “After everything that had happened to my mom and me – I can’t imagine going through that without her. She’s always been my person –we haven’t been the cookie-cutter sample of the perfect mother-daughter relationship but I can always lean on her.” Felicity started to cry causing Oliver to surround himself around her leading them to lay intertwine on the couch. 

 

“Felicity, I didn’t know. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now but all I know is that your mom is still here with you and that after everything your bond with each other is stronger than ever. Maybe you should give her a call – invite her to stay with us for a couple of weeks when we finish with this case.” Oliver suggested but he doesn’t know if it’s helping – his vocal skills aren’t up to par with Felicity but he only hopes that her pain lessens. “Felicity, I am here for you and nothing can make that go away – it is a fact.”

 

“Oliver, I love you. I’ll give my mom a call to check on things with her and I’ll see when she can take some time off work to come visit us or we can go to her.” She said as she sat up and changed the episode of Doctor Who. “I just can’t believe that after one encounter with the drug that it caused such a massive impact. Laurel must have her memory altered like I did with my memories – it must be something significant in her life.” Felicity moved away from Oliver a tad bit causing them to lose any physical contact. “It has to be you. The two of you have been close ever since you started school, right? The relationship that’s between you two must have meant the whole world to her so it was the memory of you that had been altered.” Seeing Oliver’s surprised reaction, she continued. “Think about it Oliver, you mean the world to Laurel before the Gambit set sailed, you guys were thinking of moving in with each other and getting married. Instead of remembering that you left with her sister in the Gambit, she probably thinks that you never left – that you’re both still together.”

 

“So, what you’re getting at is that Laurel remembers nothing about the Gambit and me cheating on her with Sara.” Oliver sums up. “It would explain why she’s being completely obtuse about our nonexistent relationship and how she doesn’t remember you.”

 

“Oh, Oliver you know that I’m right – I am always right!” Felicity stated while muffling a yawn.

 

“That’s enough for one-night smarty pants time for bed.” Oliver got up from the couch and picked up Felicity like she weighs nothing. “We’ll talk with the team tomorrow about your new discovery.”

 

“Agreed. By the way, you’re very muscular and strong, very sexy.” Felicity yawned once more.

 

“I don’t know if you’re just saying that because you’re tired or that you meant it but I’m going to take it as a compliment.” Oliver kissed the top of her head as she snuggles closer to him.

 

“Everything is a compliment, Oliver! I love you.”

 

“And I you, my love.” 


	9. Proposition

“I would’ve thought that Laurel’s most significant memory would contain Tommy. You know how in love they were together – they were as bad as you were.”

“Well, looks can deceive you,” Roy muttered to Thea. Oliver and Felicity had asked everyone to join them at their house for brunch – Oliver was cooking. Roy had been unsure of Oliver’s cooking skills however his mind was blown away by the amount of skill Oliver portrayed in his Steak Diane dish when Oliver had invited everyone over to celebrate that he had proposed to Felicity. Nowadays, when Oliver says that he’s cooking it’s usually some amazing dish which Roy cannot wait to try.

“Tommy was the one who saved her when the Glades went down – shouldn’t she have valued that more than her silly relationship with Ollie.” Thea can’t help but feel defensive for her half-brother. Tommy gave his life away for Laurel and she doesn’t value that more significant than her old, toxic relationship with Ollie –  _is she serious_?

“Thea, it’s what it is. Oliver and Laurel are each other missing half and…” Felicity started but Oliver chimed in.

“Woah, my other half is you Felicity when will you get it through your thick skull?” After last night Oliver had thought everything meddling with Felicity’s brain had disappeared but he guesses that it didn’t.

“Well, isn’t it true Oliver? The only memories that changed were of you and her and no one else!” Felicity was getting flustered. “Whatever, let’s just get on with it. To sum things up we all know that Helena is behind this and that Sara had gotten herself tangled with the wrong crowd. Laurel is the victim in the situation; she's been dosed with a high quantity of marilla which caused her memories of Oliver to alter – she now thinks that she and Oliver are together romantically. The two most important questions we need to answer is where Sara is and how did she get wrapped up in Helena’s side.” Felicity stated as she pulled up her iPad. “I found some leads that I need you guys to look into, the last time a camera caught Helena on tape was a week ago in a club, Dig and Roy can you guys check that out?”

“Of course, text me the address. Roy let’s go.” Dig and Roy made their way towards the front door.

“Thea, you and Oliver, go check out Laurel’s apartment. After the commotion that Sara created I don’t think that anyone’s there. I want a sample of that drug and see if Laurel left any clues.” Felicity stated.

“I really like this ‘take-charge’ side of you, Felicity.” Thea let out a low whistle but after seeing Felicity quirks up her perfect eyebrow she backtracked. “I’m not saying that you never take charge but you just seem more fierce than normal and I like it.” Thea smiled up at Felicity as she laced her arm into Felicity’s. “We need a mani and pedi date after all this okay?” Felicity nodded and placed a kiss on Thea’s head.

“Now go on, we have work to do,” Felicity said to Thea and glanced in Oliver’s position. After the little disagreement that they had Oliver hadn’t moved from his spot.  _He hasn’t stop staring daggers at you either._  “Oliver, you need to go.”

“Let’s go, Thea.” Oliver made his way to the doors where Felicity was standing and walks right out the doors without saying goodbye.  _Well, that was cold._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What was that Ollie? Felicity was just stating what she knows and honestly, I’m with her.” Thea had waited till he left the house before she started drilling into her brother.  _Honestly, what was that about?_

“Thea, don’t start with me.” Oliver took a sharp turn causing some cars to honk at them. “Felicity needs to understand that I am there for her. It’s exhausting to keep repeating myself.” He knew that whatever was coming out of his mouth were lame excuses but he wasn’t in the mood to acknowledge that he’s wrong.

“Oliver, do you even realize that you left Felicity at home without saying goodbye.” Thea harshly stated and looked out the window signaling that she's done talking.

After a couple of minutes going through all that had happened and Thea’s outburst Oliver abruptly stopped the car.

“Ollie, what was that? If we weren’t already in the parking lot you might’ve created a car accident!” Thea screamed to her brother.

“Thea, what did you say about me leaving the house without saying goodbye to Felicity?” He whispered to Thea but was staring blankly ahead.

“Oliver, what you did back there totally goes against what you usually say to Felicity. You keep telling her that she’ll never be alone and that you’ll never leave her but you did just that Ollie. I know that Felicity had told us to check something out for her but the least you could do was apologize for your sudden outburst and tell her that you love her.” Thea clues Oliver into his mistake and opened her doors.

Oliver just sat there recalling what he said to her and his actions.  _Damn it I promised I wouldn’t leave her and I did just that. Thea could’ve come her alone. Why didn’t I stay with her instead or at least said goodbye?_ Oliver quickly grabbed his phone out of his pockets and dialed Felicity’s number.

“Hello, did you find something?” Felicity asked in a toneless voice.  _She usually sounds more cheerful and greets him with a warm hello._

“No, Thea’s making her way up now. I just want to call and apologize for my sudden lash out. I also want to…” Oliver was about to tell her that he loves her when Felicity stopped him.

“I don’t think we should talk about that now especially on the phone. You should join Thea in the apartment. Bye Oliver.” Felicity ended the phone call leaving a speechless Oliver behind. _I deserve that._

Once Oliver made his way to the apartment something felt off. Thea was crouching down on the ground where the marilla was and had started swabbing up the remaining drug.

“I’m going to check upstairs.” Stealthily, Oliver made his way up the stairs and towards Laurel’s bedroom. As he creaked the door open slightly, he saw a bulge on the bed. As he walked quietly towards the bed he was astounded with what he found. “Thea! I need you to call Dig and Roy NOW!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity’s insecurities had caught up with her this morning – everything was going well up until she had another vision. She saw her Oliver not being the man that she remembers instead she had seen the playboy version of Oliver that social media portrays him to be. The worse part of it all was that he wasn’t with her instead he was with Laurel. It had really shaken her up that she woke just before dawn drench in cold sweat. She was very thankful that when she woke up was when Oliver had decided to go for his early morning run.

She didn’t want to burden Oliver with her second dream since he has a lot on his plate. When she had said that Laurel and he were each other’s half wasn’t meant like that but Oliver never lets her finish. She meant that in  _Laurel’s perspective_  Oliver and she were each other’s missing pieces and not in  _Oliver’s perspective_. The way he had been with his reply to her and how he didn’t even say goodbye had shocked her nonetheless. The phone call that she had received from Oliver had come at the wrong time. Felicity just hopes that after their tasks, the two of them can sit down and talk through their miniature blowout.  _I need to tell him about my other dream. Damn it, he’s going to worry even more._  That was when she heard the doorbell.  _Who could that be?_

Felicity peeped through the peephole and saw the one person she didn't expect to see. Helena.

“I know you’re in there, Felicity. Open the door.” Helena hissed out making Felicity jump and ran up the stairs.

Felicity (2:35 pm): Helena’s here.

Oliver (2:36 pm): Go upstairs into the safe room. I’ll be right there.

“You think you can hide from me, Felicity. Come on.”  _How did she get in? Okay, Felicity just takes a deep breath and run to the safe room._  As she was closing in on the room, she felt a presence behind her.

“Why are you here? What have you done to Laurel and Sara?” Felicity's done with running away and fearing what’s looming behind her.

“Sweet Felicity, you’ve outgrown your geeky physique – no wonder Oliver is head-over-heels for you.” Helena slowly made her way towards her and she just wants Oliver to get here as soon as possible. “I have a proposition for you.”


	10. Falling Apart

“We got here as fast as we can. What did you guys find that was so urgent?” Dig said to Thea the minute he walked through the door with Roy tagging behind.

“Ollie’s upstairs,” Thea said that with a touch of despair in her tone causing Roy to pause mid-step and made his way towards her. Thea leans into Roy as the group made their way up the stairs.

As they reached the bedroom, Dig and Roy gasped at the same time, no wonder Oliver told them to come as soon as they can.

“What do you need?” Dig walked up to Oliver who had not looked up from staring at the two bodies on the bed.

“We need to get them out of here but I don’t want them to be in the Lair. Do you think that Argus can take them in for a while?” Oliver said in a monotone voice –  _I guess it’s already starting._

“I’ll give her a call. How about you go and call Felicity and tell her that we have Laurel and Sara with us?” Dig needs him to move and not sit and broad.  _There is a time and place for that – it’s not here._  “This is not on you man; you didn’t even know that this was happening a few days ago.”

“Dig not now – just give Lyla a call, would you?” He struts out of the room and into the kitchen. Seeing both Laurel and Sara unconscious and beaten up like that made Oliver sick to his stomach. Despite everything that had happened between the three of them, they were always close friends fundamentally and seeing them like that all hurt and beaten up made Oliver feel powerless. If he had come earlier maybe he could have prevented it from happening.  _Maybe if you weren’t preoccupied you could’ve made a trip here last night._

“What the hell, Oliver? You were with Felicity, she needed you last night. Stop beating yourself up over the inevitable. You need to get your shit together now.” Oliver said to himself. He could not even fathom why that thought even entered his mind. He grabbed his phone and started to dial Felicity’s number but that’s when he got the text message.

Felicity (2:35 pm): Helena’s here.

A million thoughts whirled around Oliver’s mind all resulting to Felicity dying.  _Focus Oliver, you need to focus._

Oliver (2:36 pm): Go upstairs into the safe room. I’ll be right there.

Felicity (2:40 pm): Hurry.

“THEA!” Oliver shouted through the house as he made his way to the door. “You, John and Roy take care of Laurel and Sara upstairs – I want them relocated to Argus hospital. I need to go see Felicity.”

“Is she alright? You don’t look too well.” Thea put a hand on his arm to stop his sharp movements. “Do you need me to come with you?”

“Honestly I do but you need to help John here. I’ll be fine dealing with Helena.” Oliver huffed out as he immediately ran out the door.

“Helena…wait Oliver…”  _Damn, he’s fast on his toes…well it is Felicity._  “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Bad feeling about what?” Roy asked while he’s walking down the stairs. “Did Oliver leave?”

“Helena showed up at Felicity’s place and Oliver’s running over there without backup.” Thea worriedly stated. “Roy, can you please go after him? I don’t think he’s thinking rationally charging in there by himself.”

“Sure thing. Dig already made the phone call to Lyla and she’s sending an Argus van to pick up Laurel and Sara. Honestly, he’s probably not thinking too rationally since Felicity’s in the equation.” Roy grabbed the keys and walked out into the hallway.

“John, when’s Lyla coming over?” Thea hopes that everything is going to be alright over at Felicity’s place.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Okay Laurel, you need to figure out what’s going on, what is the last thing that you remember?_ Taking a shallow breathe Laurel tries to recall what had happened.  _The last thing that happened was that you were meeting Sara outside of Verdant and…_  She couldn’t think past that sequence of the memory – as hard as she tried she couldn’t.  _Ugh, come on Laurel you’re strong enough to push past this mental block. Okay, so Sara wanted to meet you at Verdant but then you…saw something…someone in the shadows…HELENA._  Laurel’s eyes shot open but all she saw was darkness. _A blindfold – that bitch. Where am I…I hate not being able to see?_ Laurel started to move her hands and feet but realized that it was restricted.  _Damn it._

“I see that you’re awake – it’s horrible not being able to see huh.”

“What am I doing here, you son of a bitch!” Laurel identified the voice belonging to a male.

“You don’t even want to know who I am?”

“I want to know why a low life scumbag wants with my sister.” Laurel tried to get out of her restraints once again but failed.  _I should’ve paid more attention to what dad was saying about self-defence classes._

“My name is Adrian Chase and you my dear are going to be my pawn.”

~~~~~~~~

“FELICITY!” Oliver can not believe how he was stuck in traffic for 15 minutes –  _why was home so far away._  “FELICITY WHERE ARE YOU?”  _Fuck she’s in the safe room, you idiot._  Oliver quickly walked up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

“Relax Oliver, I’m right here.” Felicity quietly walked out of the room. “Can you stop shouting?”

As he walks closer to her, Oliver felt that something was not right with Felicity like she’s here but not really. He had planned on hugging her but she just walked past him. “Felicity, where are you going?”

“Helena said something to me and I need time to absorb it. I’m sorry for worrying you but I think you should go and see Laurel and Sara.”

“Felicity, you know that you can tell me anything right? I don’t want you dealing with things alone.” Oliver thought that things between them were tense but after Helena’s appearance, it seems like there’s an ocean separating them. “Hey, I’m sorry about what I said before I shouldn’t have been so harsh but honey you need to know that I’m here for you.”

“Oliver, it’s fine alright – I’ll tell you once the whole team is back. You should get that by the way.” Felicity said as she made her way out of the living room and into the kitchen. Felicity walking away left an eerier impression on Oliver as he took out his ringing phone – Dig.

“Hey, did everything goes as plans?”  _At least I’m in control of something._

“Yeah man, we have Laurel and Sara in a hospital room being checked out. It looks like they’ve been overdosed and have been unconscious for a few hours prior to when you found them.” Dig informed Oliver. “I’m going to stay here and wait for the official examination. What about you and Felicity? Did Helena pull anything?”

“I would tell you if I know anything but I don’t,” Oliver said worriedly. “I don’t know what Helena did because she’s not talking to me. It feels like we got derailed somewhere and I honestly don’t know what’s happening. Dig, I need your help.”

“Oliver, hey. Take a deep breath, how about you come down here and I’ll talk to her.” Oliver contemplates that offer for a mere two minutes.  _This better be a good idea._

“I’ll try to talk to her once more if I don’t get any luck you talk to her.” Oliver compromised and ended the phone call.

Walking through the living room, Oliver felt a surge of helplessness knowing that Felicity is hiding something from him and he’ll be damn if he can’t change that. “Felicity? Are you here honey?” As he reached their kitchen, the sound of someone crying reached his ears.  _Felicity…_  Looking down he saw the source of the horrid noise he heard – Felicity was curled in a fetal position crying her eyes out.  _You can do this Oliver – it’s your turn to be the supporting figure in this relationship. Felicity can’t always hold your hand; it’s time for you to hold her._

“Honey. Hey, why are you crying?” Oliver swept her hair away from her face.  _Get your act together Oliver._  “I’m going to lift you up and bring you to bed alright.” Gently, Oliver lifted Felicity up with her arms around his neck up into their room.  _She’s trembling_. “Focus on my breathing Felicity, in and out. Good job, darling. Now let’s put you to bed.” Wrapping the comforter around them, Oliver hoped that the warmth will stop the subtle tremble that he felt from her.

“Oliver…I’m so sorry.” Felicity desperately wanted to tell Oliver but no words came out.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You can tell me everything.” Oliver desperately wanted Felicity to let him in.

“Helena showed up and she told me something.” Felicity grasped his arm with so much force that he knows that there will be marks tomorrow. “She told me that Laurel and Sara aren’t going to make it pass this week and that the only cure is with her. She said that there won’t be enough time for Argus to figure out the cure. How did she know that they’ve been taken to Argus? Oliver, I don’t want to lose more people.”

“Oh, Felicity we will find a way to save them. Did she say anything else?” Oliver felt that this wasn’t all that went down between the two.

“There was something else.” Glancing up at Oliver, he braces himself for the worse. “She said that she will give us the cure if I leave Star City.” 


	11. Openness

_“I have a proposition for you.”_

_“What the hell is that suppose to mean? What do I have in common with a psychopath like you?” Call her immature or ignorant but Felicity Smoak does not back down from a criminal._

_“I believe that you want your friends to live past this week? Honestly Felicity, if it weren’t for Adrian I wouldn’t have wasted my time with you.” Helena snarled as she walked towards Felicity – the way she was walking was like a lion setting course on a deer._ I am not some weak deer.

_“You think that with that little spasm that I would believe in whatever lie you’re about to spring on me?” Felicity remarked with such sass that has Helena chuckling._

_“Sweet, innocent Felicity. I am not going to ‘spring’ one on you – I am merely telling you the truth behind the situation and allowing you to decide an outcome that the both of us want.” She rounded behind and tapped on her shoulder. “You, need to make a choice: a) I give you the cure and your friends wake up from a very bad dream or b) you and your gang try to find a cure but in the process Laurel and Sara will die.”_

_“Marilla had been around before so there must be a cure somewhere on the internet where I can find.” Felicity cannot believe Helena think that she would not be able to find a cure – how obtuse.”_

_“Do you think that we would leave such a huge loose end? We have made some teaks here and there which had changed the whole DNA of the drug – it’s more potent than ever before.” She had Felicity in a headlock by then. “If you are as smart as you say you are you would choose option A. He would appreciate you taking that route.” Ending on that remark Helena walked out of the house leaving a shaken-up Felicity behind._ What just happened? _Looking down Felicity realized that she was holding a card with a phone number scratched onto it with a note._

**_Do not tell your friends about this little meet up or else we will increase the dosages. Argus won’t be able to protect the two Lances. Bye now. Call us when you make up your mind. Your clock is ticking._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Felicity. Leave. Not going to happen._ He cannot imagine what life would be if Felicity were to leave Star City – _leave him_. “I cannot let that happen Felicity. There must be another way to cure them – we will find another way, you even taught me that!” Of all the time that he had fallen, his Felicity was always there by his side telling him that there is always another path that he could take and this time it’s his turn to return the favor of a lifetime.

“Honey, I-I can’t even if I tried…I know that we will be able to find a cure for them but I’m so scared that I won’t be able to find it in time.” Her tears started to flow much more rapidly now dampening his shoulder. “I-I will find the cure in time but if I can’t then you need to let me go.”

“I swear that it will not get to that point. Felicity you must believe me – we will find a way. Remember you’re a genius, you graduated from MIT at the age of 19 – if anyone can find out it will be you.” Oliver confidently said to a heartbroken Felicity. She had quieted down during his miniature confidence boost speech and tangled herself with his body.

“Thank you.” Oliver knew that things were far from good but tonight he’ll chalk it up as a win since Felicity had finally opened to him. With that thought in mind, Oliver snuggled closer to Felicity and fallen asleep.

_“Felicity, will you marry me?”_

_“Ye-ye-yes…of course I will but are you sure this is where you want to propose?”_

_Laying in their bed blissfully, Oliver had decided that this was the right time to ‘pop’ the question. It had been a couple of months since the major destruction of the Glades – Oliver and Felicity had finally had some alone time to have a little r & r. _

_“Honestly, I had this extravagant set up for you later tonight but after what we’ve been through. I believe that there’s never going to be a good time for anything other than the present. If I don’t ask you now and something big happens later I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself that I had a chance but I lost it because I wanted to ‘wait’ for the right moment. The things that we put ourselves through for the greater good of this city makes the future unpredictable for us so I’d rather ask you now than not knowing when I’ll be able to ask you. So yes, I am sure that I want to propose to you right now.”_

_“Well, Oliver Queen, after everything that you’ve said – I will gladly marry you.”_

The memory of the most precious day of his entire life was quickly disappearing as a shrieking noise filled his ears. Instantly, he sat up from bed and sprung into a defensive stance only to see the shrieking noise had came from Felicity – _she was having a nightmare._

“Honey?” Oliver gently said as he paced onto her side of the bed and kneeled beside her. “Hey, Felicity you’re safe. I’m right here with you. You need to wake up, honey.” Oliver tried to coax her into walking up but when that hadn’t work, Oliver grab her arms and tries to shake her awake. The sudden movement was the remedy to wake Felicity up since she instantly jolts up into a sitting position. “Felicity?”

“That’s the-the third one this week.” Felicity gasped out as she ran a hand across her drenched forehead.

“You’ve been having nightmares that I don’t know about?” He’s shocked that Felicity had been the host to such violent nightmares that causes her to be in such pain. “Why didn’t you tell me about them? This happened after Sara threw the marilla hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, that’s when it started.” Felicity nodded her head and patted the other side of the bed. “It’s going to be a long story Oliver – might as well as get comfortable. Come into bed with me.”

“I will as soon as I get you a glass of tea.” Oliver smiled and made a quick exit to the door but stopped suddenly. “Did you want me to bring you anything else?”

“Um, do you mind bringing me with you? I’ll feel safer by your side.” Felicity looked up at Oliver with wide, blue eyes and pouted her lips. “Please?”

“Of course.” Oliver held out his hand and Felicity raced to grab it tightly like her life had depended on it. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly as they made her way downstairs.

“I’m sorry Felicity.” He wanted to clear the air before delving into whatever is haunting his fiancé – he needs her to believe in him 100% and not leave any details behind. “I shouldn’t have said what I said to you before – it was wrong of me to shout at you like that. My emotions had gotten the best of me – I just can’t stand there listening to you saying that you’re second best and that you’re nothing. You, Felicity Smoak, are the only woman that I, Oliver Queen, belong to – you’re my _other half,_ my _soulmate._ If you’re not my other half then why did I propose to you, honey! If I didn’t picture a life long pass the Arrow with you then why did I propose to you – Felicity do you know the answer to those questions?”

“That I’m important to you?” _She’s questioning her worth – look what you’ve done.  Get your shit together._ They had made their way downstairs and are both sitting at the dinner table with cups of tea in their hands. It was still early in the morning, around 3 am, so they had opted out of turning on the lights and had lit candles instead. There was a calming aroma in the air that Oliver hopes will sooth Felicity’s anxiety. Oliver grasped both her hands, making sure that she was looking at him and took a deep breath as he prayed to God that Felicity will believe his next words.

“Not just important. My life will not be the same – I won’t be the same without you. Before you I had this vision of righting the wrongs of my father by following the set of names that he’s left for me. When I came back from the island, I wasn’t living, I was just existing but when you showed up everything changed. Felicity, you brought the light back into my life and I will be damned if you don’t know your worth. Honey, you must believe me that you are the utmost precious person in the world to me – you’re as important to me as my sister. I admit that Laurel and I have a deep connection but that had been in the past – Felicity, you are my present and future and I cannot tell you how perfect that sounds. For the rest of my life, I promise you that I will show you how important you are to me every single second of each day.” Oliver concluded his speech by planting a kiss on her lips.

“It’s good hearing that from you Oliver. It’s just this whole situation with Laurel and Sara has gotten my brain all over the place. I haven’t been the greatest help around here – all that I’ve done was boss people around and gotten myself drugged. I…” She took a pause and taken a sip from her tea. “I just feel completely useless and with you barging out the doors like that – it just made things seem that my life was slipping out of my hands.” Oliver’s about to launch into one of his speeches again, _huh I guess I do have a little bit of Felicity’s trait in me_ when she brought her hands to his face and pulled it towards her. “However, after your wonderful speech, I know that I am here for a reason – that I do belong here with you.” Oliver raised his own hands to grasp her face and wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

“Felicity, you do matter and you have done so much already. Without you, we wouldn’t have known where the drugs are being sold at, we would not have any idea what kind of memories has been tampered with Laurel. Hell, we wouldn’t be this organized without you – I would’ve stormed out into the night hitting off any dirt bag I find and put the fear of God into them to get answers. Which I must say is very time-consuming and will not get anywhere. Felicity, we need you – I need you here. Without you I wouldn’t know where to start with this case – I won’t be able to think straight since the people in my life are being affected. Do you understand?”

“Honestly, it’ll take time, insecurities don’t just disappear in a night despite how powerful a speech that was.” Felicity quirked up a smile but hadn’t really reached her eyes. “Also, it doesn’t help the fact that I’ve been having nightmares of you leaving me…” Felicity whispered the last part but Oliver’s predatorial senses kicked in.

“Nightmares of my leaving you? I thought you’ve been having dreams of your family?” Oliver worriedly said as he dragged his chair closer to Felicity. “Can you tell me about those dreams?”

“When I close my eyes, I would be assaulted with visions of you and I being blissfully happy and living life,” Felicity recalled with a smile that does reach her eyes but soon disappears like a summer breeze, it comes and goes way too quickly. “But that bliss feeling soon disappears and I see you leaving me behind and it just hurts so much. Seeing you walk away in my dreams while Laurel’s in the hospital in present time, I don’t know it just hits home so much more you know? I know that you love me but Oliver, you said before that you both have a deep connection. What if that connection resurfaces because of the present events and you walk away? I won’t be able to survive such a fallout.” Felicity looked straight into his eyes then. “What if love isn’t enough for us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudos! It's my first time doing this so please comment!


End file.
